Tiolee Cross
Tiolee Cross is a character who, like Hiruma's Youichi, had a character created by the other members before the Player could make one himself. In this case, Dmitri had talked to Lee and created Tiolee Cross to be used for his planning of SALIGIA. Though Tiolee was a character created for Lee's use, Lee '''never ended up using the character since he ended up leaving Mystical Community shortly afterwards. Before the Bingo Books were started by '''Zane, Lee was one of the more active Mystical Community members and joined the beta version of the Mystic Council. Lee held the 10th Seat. Dmitri was going to transition this into the storyline but decided to have an adopted son of Tiolee's, Noe Cross, be the first 10th Seat instead. However, when Dante lost at the hands of Sirberius Reono, the 7th Seat became open and Dmitri made Tiolee the new 7th Seat. Tiolee's reign is short lived when he is revealed as "Phaethon" of the Four Heavenly Rulers during the Council's raid of the Mu. Personality While acting as the Shinigami King, he acts as a noble and righteous person. This behavior transitions into his position as the 7th Seat of the Mystic Council. He also keeps a loving face when talking with his adopted son Noe and when talking to his step-brother, Kurasawa Cross, in public. However, when using the guise of Heavenly Ruler Phaethon, he is more cruel and less sympathetic. Whichever personality is his true self is unknown. Abilities Gust Bust Gust Bust is an ability that manipulates wind to transport individuals to a location. It usually requires a large fan. Tiolee stole Dominique's giant fan and used Gust Bust to transport Larac's team to seperate fortresses ruled by different Sinners. Black Wing Iron Dance The Black Wing Iron Dance is a technique involving numerous strikes using Death Scythes. Since the move can only be done using Death Scythes, the technique can only be done by shingamis. Death Delete Death Delete is a killing spell known only by the Shinigami Royalty. Synopsis Demon Destroyer of Demon When one of Heavenly Ruler Nemesis', Yesed, refuses to help Z'Niel take on Kami during the Black Circle massacre, Z'Niel is forced to create a Nobody of Eon in order to save himself. Eon's Nobody manages to kill Kami and Z'Niel decides to name the Nobody Noe. Tiolee adopts Noe and has Ein Stein implant fake memories into Noe. Dawn of a New Age arc Tiolee Cross is one of the people Sirberius Reono visits to invite him into his Mystic Council. While Tiolee is flattered, he refuses, possibly from an earlier suggestion by Draethius, otherwise known as Heavenly Ruler Athius. Instead, he suggests that Noe take the offer instead; Sirberius agrees and the two leave. Tiolee sends Zayru Licayan, an old friend of Noe, to spy on Sirberius and his group. After finding out that Akirael was going to be recruited into the Mystic Council, Tiolee realized he didn't need Zayru anymore. He sent The Twins to manipulate Zayru into being killed so that it could be easier for Tiolee and Akirael to manipulate Noe. Tiolee then uses Noe into starting the Bingo Books. However, his plans to have Noe replace Sirberius goes crumbling down when the coup d'etat fails and Tenkai Hyachi kills Noe. Revive Revival arc After Dante and Sirberius became trapped in the Death Dimension. Youichi, seeking someone to replace Dante as the 7th Seat, goes to Tiolee where he accepts the offer and becomes the new 7th Seat. SALIGIA arc Phaethon and Kira team up in order to reform SALIGIA where they see fit; Phaethon to have control of the sins and Kira to replace his brother as the Sinner of Envy. They decide to use the Sinners against them. While planning, they recruit Lust, Diva's lieutenant, in their operation. To insure Valentine wouldn't catch on, Kira faked his death after killing Manuel. When Larac's team arrived at the Mu, Phaethon had planned to have The Unnamed Member attack them but it worked out well when a rogue Nobody of Sirberius, Sir Sirbue, arrived and attacked The Unnamed Member. Larac's team saw The Unnamed Member kill Sir Sirbue and believed it to be the real Sirberius. Phaethon, borrowing Dominique's fan, seperated the group. Phaethon realizes things are going down hill. He decides to go with Nemesis' suggestion by taking out the Kim-un-Kur Tenkai Hyachi and Valentine. When he arrives at Shadow Imperia, he sees Dominic injured and most of Larac's team there. Lust ends up dying after killing Greed and Gluttony. Phaethon orders The Unnamed Member, revealed to have the name Zein, to kill Tenkai while he goes to kill Valentine. When Zein is killed and Valentine (though actually a Frozen Sand replica), Phaethon challenges him after Valentine reveals Phaethon as Tiolee. Tiolee fights Valentine but Valentine manages to counter all of Tiolee's attacks, even the Black Wing Iron Dance. He is crushed to death by Valentine. Tiolee Cross/ Phaethon is killed by Valentine in "Bingo Book - SALIGIA". Trivia *Tiolee in Spanish translates as "Uncle Lee" *Tiolee is the first Heavenly Ruler to die *Tiolee is the only character besides Ezra who was created for a Player but never used by said Player, in this case Lee *Phaethon in mythology is the son of Helios who nearly destroyed the world but was struck down Zeus before the world could be destroyed Navigation Category:Mystic Council Category:Cross Faction Category:Organization V Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Shinigami King Category:High Lord Category:Characters Category:Heavenly Rulers